


The Proposal

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based on the movie The Proposal. Killian is the editor in chief at Morrison & Jones Publishing, and Emma is his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Emma Swan smiled as she finished the last sentence of her new manuscript. She couldn't wait to show it to her boss, Killian Jones, the editor in chief of Morrison & Jones Publishing.

Unfortunately, her boss was something of a tyrant. Emma's parents told her to quit almost daily. She usually worked fifty or sixty hours a week as the assistant of Killian Jones, but she was convinced that all her hard work and dedication would get her a promotion.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when her boss poked his head into her tiny office. "Miss Swan, I'm going to need you to work this weekend."

Emma looked up from her computer. "But I am going home this weekend for my grandmother's 90th birthday. I cleared it with you weeks ago."

"You can celebrate her next birthday. I need you here this weekend. This is your job Miss Swan, and it has to come first," Killian said.

Emma's computer pinged, indicating that she had received another email.

"Is that your family?" asked Killian.

"Yes," said Emma.

"Did they tell you to quit?"

"They tell me every day," said Emma.

"Well, it's a good thing you can't say no to your devilishly handsome boss. I'll need my coffee in twenty minutes." Then he left before Emma had a chance to respond.

-/-

"Is this about my next raise?" asked Killian with a cocky grin.

"No," said Mr. Morrison, the chairman of the board. "Your work visa application was declined. You are being deported."

"Deported?" asked Killian, incredulously.

"Yes," said Mr. Morrison.

"That's ridiculous. It's not like I'm an illegal immigrant. I'm from Ireland."

"Regardless, if you're deported, you can't work for an American company. I'm sorry, Killian, but I can't think of anything that we can do to fix this."

Killian was about to argue, but then a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," said Mr. Morrison.

The door opened to reveal Emma Swan, holding a steaming cup of coffee and a manila folder. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can come back later," said Emma.

Killian glanced over at her, and a solution to his problem came to him. He grinned at her and said, "You weren't interrupting anything, darling," he said, sliding his arm around her waist.

Emma flinched at the contact. What the hell was going on?

"Gentlemen, there is something you should know," said Killian, his arm tightening around Emma and pulling her to his side. "Miss Swan and I are getting married."

"You are?" asked Mr. Morrison.

"Yes, I finally convinced this beautiful woman to say 'yes', right darling?"

Emma blinked. "Oh yeah," she murmured, her cheeks turning red.

Killian kissed her temple. "You can't fight a love like ours," he said. "So, are we all good then?"

Mr. Morrison smiled. "Yes. Just make everything legal and we'll put this whole thing behind us. Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you, gentlemen. Have a good afternoon," said Killian, grabbing the coffee and folder and escorting Emma out of the room.

"We'll talk in my office," said Killian, his arm not leaving her waist as they walked through the aisles of cubicles. Emma heard her coworkers snickering. She felt her face getting hotter.

As soon as Killian closed the door to his office, Emma turned on him. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well, Miss Swan, I received news today that I was going to get deported. I can't let that happen. I'm at the height of my career. Luckily, you stepped in. We'll get married at a quick courthouse ceremony, I'll reapply for my visa and after an appropriate amount of time has passed we'll get a divorce. My treat, of course. Then this whole incident will be behind us."

Emma blinked. "I'm not marrying you. I have a boyfriend," she said.

"Oh please, you can do better than Neal Cassidy and you've only been on like three dates. Cut him loose, darling, and you'll be happier for it. In any case, this is about your job, your career. If you don't marry me, you'll be all alone on the street looking for a job."

"That's blackmail," said Emma.

"Yes it is," said Killian, with a grin.

Emma sighed. Things like this only happened in cheesy romantic comedies. "If I'm going to do this I want to get something out of it," said Emma.

"Other than a devilishly handsome husband and your job?" asked Killian, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," said Emma. "After we get married, you'll promote me to editor, and I just finished a new manuscript. You're going to get it published."

"Ah, I've always liked a woman who knows what she wants," he said with a wink and a smirk. "Fine, Miss Swan. As soon as the wedding bells stop ringing, you'll get a new office and a promotion. We have a deal, shall we seal it with a kiss?" he teased, tapping his lip.

Emma rolled her eyes and offered her hand, which he shook. "I'm going to call my family and break the news to them. I'll get back to those papers this afternoon."

She turned on her heel and left the office. What the hell had she just gotten herself into?

-/-

"We're going to have to pay a visit to the U.S. Immigration Office, darling," said Killian the next day.

Everyone had heard about their engagement, and all morning Emma had been the talk of the office.

Some of her coworkers snickered as they walked by.

Emma looked up from her desk as Killian closed the door and sauntered up to her desk, placing on hand on either side and leaning in.

"Can you not call me that?" she asked.

"Darling? Would you prefer 'love'? I can't just call you Miss Swan, when we're at the office," he said, leaning in a bit close

"Emma, just call me Emma," she said, rolling her eyes. He was a bit to close for comfort and for some reason her heart was beating a little faster.

"Fine, Emma," he said, "Anyway, we have an appointment to see Mr. Hopper at the Immigration Office at 4:00. I'll collect you before then. Just act like you love me and we'll be fine."

"Fine, just go away now," she said, "I have a lot of work to do."

"You wound me, Emma," said Killian with mock sorrow, "and here I thought we were in love."

Emma scowled.

Killian grinned. "Fine. I'll see you in a few hours. That should give you plenty of time to finish those manuscripts and pet yourself in a loving mindset."

-/-

"So Miss Swan, " said Mr. Hopper, "You two are getting married. Congratulations."

"Oh yes, he proposed, and I just couldn't say no," said Emma with a weak smile.

"You can hardly blame her," said Killian, "I mean, look at me."

"I see," said Mr. Hopper, "Miss Swan, you are aware of the fact that you might be committing fraud. This engagement happened out of the blue."

"The best ones do," she said, a bit stiffly. "Killian Jones surprised me in the best possible way."

"Well, there is a procedure to be followed. You two will be questioned individually, about your relationship, how you became engaged, and your plans for the wedding, your personal backgrounds. If your answers don't match up exactly, then Mr. Jones will be deported and you, Miss Swan will go to jail for five years and have to pay a $250,000 fine."

"That is serious," said Killian, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's a good thing we are in love."

Mr. Hopper looked unconvinced. "Have you told your families about this engagement?" he asked.

"My family and I are estranged," said Killian quickly.

"I'm actually going home this weekend," said Emma. "It's my grandmother's 90th Birthday. I was going to tell them then."

Mr. Hopper grinned. "Oh, so have you met Miss Swan's family, Mr. Jones?"

"No, but I will at the wedding," said Killian smoothly.

"Why don't you join her, she is your fiancé after all, and it would be nice for the two of you to get away together. You know, escape the secrecy. By the way where does her family live?"

"Sitka," said Emma, "Alaska."

"Alaska," repeated Killian.

"Well good, you two have a good weekend and we'll schedule your questioning when you return," said Mr. Hopper.

"Great. Thank you, sir. Let's go, darling," said Killian, offering Emma his arm.

Emma forced a smile and took his arm. "Have a good weekend, Mr. Hopper," said Emma.

"You as well, Miss Swan," said Mr. Hopper, returning to a massive stack of paperwork.

When they were out of the office, Killian said, "Well done, Emma. Really, I applaud you."

"Oh, shut up," said Emma.

"Hmm, someone's annoyed. You know we'll have to act like a couple if we are going to convince your family that we are really in love."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Emma gripped his collar. "Listen, Jones, if you do exactly as I say we'll make it through this weekend. Okay?"

"Fine, boss," he drawled.

"I have a 9:00 am flight. I'll get a second seat and we'll meet at the airport. Don't be late."

"You're a stubborn lass, aren't you," said Killian, inching his face a bit closer. "I've always liked that in a woman."

"Killian," she said with exasperation.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning, Miss Swan. You'll miss me while I'm gone?"

"Of course," said Emma sarcastically. Then she turned on her heel to hail a cab.

This was going to be the longest weekend of her life.

-/-

Emma got out of the cab with her suitcase and walked into the airport. She sat on the edge of her suitcase.

She checked her watch; it was just a few minutes before 7:00. She had told Killian to meet her at 7:00 sharp and she was going to kill him if he arrived late.

He ended up being five minutes late, strutting through the glass doors, with a smug grin on his face as his eyes met hers.

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancé," he said teasingly.

Emma scowled at him and smacked him in the chest.

"What was that for, love," he said, looking affronted.

"You're late."

"Apologies, my lady," he said with a mock bow.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You know," she said, "you never actually proposed."

"No, I didn't," said Killian.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we might as well do it right. Now I don't expect any grand romantic speeches, but it would be nice to be asked politely at the very least."

Killian blinked, looking confused.

"Get on your knees Jones, and ask me nicely to marry you."

"You know, Miss Swan, I wouldn't be averse to you telling me to get on my knees in other, more enjoyable circumstances," he said, grinning up at her, as he got on his knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Ask me like you mean it," said Emma.

Killian sighed, taking her hand in his. "Emma, beautiful, lovely Emma, will you, please, with cherries on top, marry me?"

"You know, I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes, I will marry you."

Killian stood up, and moved in to kiss her.

She stopped him by laying a hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"You said we were supposed to do this right. Kissing is quite a natural occurrence after becoming engaged."

"Sorry. I only kiss men that I actually like," said Emma.

Killian frowned. "Very well, let's just get going."

-/-

"So," said Emma, removing a thick folder form her bag. "These are the questions the INS are going to ask us during our interview next week. The sad thing is that I already know all of this about you. However, you only have a few days to learn everything about me."

"Shouldn't be too hard, love," said Killian, "You're an open book, and I work in publishing."

"Very funny," she said, handing him the folder.

Killian looked over the questions. "You know the answers to all these questions?"

"Yes, pathetic, isn't it? Then again, we've spent five years working together, and I usually am at the office more than I'm at home."

"I'm far better company than others you could be spending your time with, I can assure you."

"You just keep telling yourself that," said Emma.

"So, Emma, tell me, do I have any scars besides the one on my cheek?"

"No, but you do have a tattoo," said Emma.

"I do?"

"Yes, your dermatologist called two years ago to confirm an appointment to get it removed. You cancelled the appointment though. So what is it?"

"A compass," said Killian, "perhaps I could help you find it this weekend."

"In your dreams," said Emma.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our descent into Juneau."

Killian glanced at Emma. "I thought we were going to Sitka."

"We are," said Emma, "We have another flight."

One short, bumpy flight later, they were landing near the outskirts of the smallest town Killian had ever seen.

Emma hurried in front to him to get of the plane. Two women were waving off to the side of the runway, waiting along with a small crowd of other locals.

Emma hurried to meet her family, and Killian hung back. He was well aware that Emma's family probably thought she was crazy for bringing her boss home to meet them.

"Hi mom," said Emma brightly, embracing her mother, Mary Margaret.

"Hi Emma, it's been far too long," Mary Margaret kissed her daughter's temple.

"Gammy!" said Emma, moving over to hug Regina "Gammy" Millis.

She had taken to being called by her maiden name since losing her husband.

"Hello, sweetie," said Gammy.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh you know your father. He's always working with Leroy and the others."

"Never mind about him," said Gammy, "Where is your guy?"

Emma blinked, before she remembered, "Oh,' she said, looking over to where Killian was standing. She held out her hand and motioned for him to join them, and clasping his fingers with his when he came to her side.

"This is Killian," said Emma. "Killian, this is my mother Mary Margaret and my Gammy Regina."

"Hello Killian," said Mary Margaret kindly, moving in to hug him.

He seemed shocked at the contact.

Mary Margaret stepped away.

Gammy looked him up and down. "Now, do you prefer to be called Killian, Pirate, or El Diablo? We've heard all three before, actually we've heard many other variations."

"Gammy," hissed Emma, looking embarrassed.

"She's kidding," said Mary Margaret.

"Killian will be just fine," said Killian. "Thank you for allowing me to be part of this weekend."

"Well, we're absolutely thrilled to have you," said Gammy. "Let's get going, dears."

Emma walked away from him, putting her arms around her mother and grandmother, leaving Killian to trail behind them.

-/-

They drove through town and Killian noticed that the name Swan appeared on the signs of nearly every business in town. He laid a hand on Emma's knee. "Emma, darling, you didn't tell me about all the family businesses."

Emma just stared at him.

"She was probably just being modest, dear," said Gammy.

Killian's fingers tightened briefly on Emma's knee before she swatted his hand away. "You learn something new every day," he said softly, "Shall I start calling you princess? This is quite a kingdom you have here."

"I am not a princess," said Emma.

"You've always been a princess to me, love," he teased, and Emma resisted the urge to slap him.

The pulled up near the docks. "I thought we were checking into a hotel," said Killian, taking the luggage out of the trunk.

"We cancelled your reservation at Granny's" said Mary Margaret. "Family should be together."

"We're taking a boat to the house, Killian. I hope that's okay."

"Perfect," said Killian, removing the last suitcase from the trunk.

Emma moved to climb down the ladder, but Killian went down before her. "Allow me to assist you," he said.

Mary Margaret and Gammy grinned from their place on the boat.

Emma sighed. "I'm fine, Killian, and since when are you a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman," said Killian, putting a hand on her rear to steady her.

"Hand off the ass, Killian," said Emma. "I can take care of myself."

"Apologies," said Killian, inclining his head, not looking least bit ashamed as he moved his hand to her waist. He leaned in and she felt his breath tickle her neck. "We're supposed to be a couple, darling," he reminded her.

"I know, I know," said Emma dragging her suitcase along the dock.

-/-

"Here we are," said Mary Margaret proudly as they pulled into a dock in front of an enormous and beautiful Victorian style mansion.

"This is your house? Emma, love, why did you tell me you were poor?"

Emma shrugged. "I never told you I was poor?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me you were rich?"

"I'm not rich. My parents are rich. I like to take care of myself."

"So I gather," said Killian, offering his hand as Emma stepped onto the dock.

"Emma," called Ruby, coming out of the house

"What is this, mom," asked Emma, noticing the balloons tied to the porch rail.

"Oh, just a small get together. It's only 50 of our closest friends and they are all excited to meet Killian."

Emma frowned.

"Well, love, it seems that it is time for you to show me off to you family," said Killian with a smug grin.

"Oh joy," said Emma, pushing past him and following her grandmother and mother to the house.

-/-

Emma introduced Killian to various friends and members of her family, a bit icily, Killian thought. So, about twenty minutes into the party, he pulled Emma aside.

"You are aware that people need to think that we are in love. So let's stop with the sarcastic back and forth, darling,"

Emma smirked. "That's not a problem for me. I can do that. I can pretend to be the starry-eyed girl who is head over heels in love with her fiancé. But you will actually need to act like a gentleman."

"I look forward to that, Emma," he said softly into her ear, trailing a finger along her cheek, "and I'm always a gentleman."

"Sure you are," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"When are we going to break the news to your family?"

"I'll pick the right moment," said Emma. "Remember, we are doing this my way."

Emma glanced over. Her friend Ruby and her boyfriend Victor were heading in their direction. "Emma, hi," she said enthusiastically.

Emma hugged her friend. "Hi Ruby, hi Victor," said Emma. "This is Killian."

"Pleasure," said Killian, shaking Victor's hand and smiling at Ruby.

"So, I was wondering, what does a book editor do?" asked Ruby.

"That is a great question, Ruby," said David, coming over to join them.

Killian felt Emma stiffen at his side, and he resisted the urge to reach for her.

"I'm curious to know the answer myself, Emma," said David.

"Hello, Dad," said Emma softly,

"This must be Killy."

"Uh, it's Killian," said Killian stiffly. He had known that meeting the father of his fake fiancé would be awkward.

"David, It's a pleasure to meet you. Now why don't you tell us what editors do aside from taking writers out to lunch and getting sloshed."

Ruby grinned. "It sounds like fun. No wonder you like it so much, Emma."

"Oh Emma's not an editor. She is an editor's assistant. Killy, here, is the editor."

"Killian," corrected Killian.

"So you're—" said Victor,

"Emma's boss," said David with a chilly smile to his daughter and the man beside her.

David shrugged. "Well, I think I need a refill," he said excusing himself.

Emma tensed as both Ruby and Victor walked away. "Your father is certainly charming," said Killian sarcastically.

Emma frowned, and Killian's expression softened. "Are you okay, love?"

"Why do you care?" said Emma.

"I just do," he said. "That was an excellent show of patience."

"Yeah, well, my patience is already gone, if you'll excuse me." Emma stomped off to follow her father.

"That was a great first impression, Dad," said Emma icily.

David turned to her. "What the hell, Emma. You show up here after all this time with this man that you hated but now you're dating him. What's up with that?"

"Dad, we just got here, can we not fight?"

David sighed. "I just never thought that I would raise a daughter who was content to sleep her way to the middle."

"Killian Jones is one of the most respected editors in New York," said Emma, "and I don't hate him."

"Oh really. Please, he's your meal ticket and now you've brought him home to meet the family. You sold out."

"Killian is my fiancé," said Emma. "We're getting married."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, dad. Your little girl is all grown up now." She squared her shoulders and walked away, leaving David to stare after her.

-/-

"Hello everyone," said Emma, tapping on her wine glass. "We have a very important announcement to make."

Killian looked over at Emma from where he was standing beside Victor and Ruby.

She's doing this now? He thought. He crossed to room to stand beside her. "This amazing woman has agreed to marry me," said Killian, wrapping an arm around her.

There was a brief silence before everyone started clapping.

"Congratulations, Emma," said Mary Margaret opening a bottle of champagne and moving around the room to fill everyone's glasses.

Killian looked down at Emma. "So, that was your idea of a perfect moment, love?"

"I just needed to put it out there," she said quietly.

Then a man that Killian had yet to meet came up to them. "Congratulations, Emma," said the man.

"Neal, what are you doing here?"

Killian frowned. Why did that name seem so familiar?

"Congratulating you," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Your mom wanted it to be a surprise."

Emma stepped out of his arms and put her hands on her hips. "Killian, this is my ex Neal Cassidy."

"Pleasure to meet you" said Killian, his voice dripping with insincerity. He didn't know why, but he hadn't liked seeing Emma in another man's arms.

"So, you got Emma to say yes. You're a lucky man."

"I am most fortunate," said Killian, shaking Neal's hand. He had been under the impression that Emma had been casually dating a guy named Neal, in New York, only come to find that he was a man she'd grown up with. It didn't sit well with him.

"So, did I miss the story of how you proposed?" asked Neal.

Gammy looked up at them from the couch and smiled. "How a man proposes says a lot about his character."

"Actually, Emma, I was really curious about this particular story. Will you tell everyone?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma looked to Killian. "Actually, Killian should tell it. I would hate to deprive him of the honor of doing so," said Emma, crossing the room to sit beside her mother.

"This is quite the story," said Killian with a grin. "Where should I begin?"

"At the beginning would work," said Emma with a smirk.

"As you wish, my lady," he said with a mock bow. "Well, Emma and I were going to celebrate our first anniversary. I had wanted to ask her for several weeks, but dear Emma was a bit intimidated, like a little tiny bird, by the prospect. Though I suppose I can't blame her. So I began dropping subtle hits, and she got quite a bit flustered."

Emma snorted.

"Something to add, love?" asked Killian with a cheeky grin.

She rose and went back to him. "That's not how it happened," said Emma

"See, Killian mentioned that he wanted to take me to a ritzy restaurant to celebrate our new book deal, since we had engaged a new author. Killian is about as subtle as a gun, so he thought that using a corporate dinner to mask a proposal would throw me off the trail. Of course I'd already seen the ring box and asked him about it,"

"Ah yes, she got all nervous," said Killian, "she said she wanted to get a special dress for the dinner. All day long she was chattering on about how honored she was that I had asked her to come with me."

"Oh please," said Emma, "you thought that I believed you about the corporate dinner, and you offered me the company card to get something nice to wear. I was only humoring you. So Killian and I went to the restaurant that night and I spent the entire night waiting for the ring to appear in my champagne flute or in the chocolate soufflé that he had ordered. And nothing."

"I didn't want to do anything cliché," said Killian, cutting her off, "I am far more brilliant than that, but Emma, she was rather, and understandably, put out. She said she wanted to take a taxi home, and of course, I, being the gentleman, allowed her to do so. The taxi, of course took her not to her apartment, but to mine," said Killian.

"I just wanted to go home and I turned to leave the apartment," interrupted Emma, " but there Killian was, on one knee." She then started to do a poor imitation of his accent, "'Emma Swan, I know I don't deserve you, but please, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?' and I noticed that he was holding back tears," said Emma.

"The tears were yours, Emma," said Killian, "and then she smiled at me and said that marrying me would—"

"Be just fine—" finished Emma. "Yes. That's what happened."

Mary Margaret frowned as the room filled with half-hearted sighs. "That is quite a story, Emma."

"Beautiful isn't it? Killian is rather sensitive," she said.

"Hey," said Ruby, "Let's see you kiss."

Emma's eyelashes fluttered. "What?"

"You two are engaged. Go ahead and give him a kiss," said Ruby, gesticulating for the others in the room to agree with her.

Glasses clinked together. "Give him a kiss, sweetheart" said Leroy, from the corner.

Emma sighed and took his hand and kissed it. Afterwards she laced her fingers with his. "There we go," she said.

"No," said Ruby. 'Kiss him on the mouth like you mean it, Emma."

Everyone in the room began to chant, "kiss him, kiss him, kiss him."

Mary Margaret smiled encouragingly.

Emma's cheeks started to turn red.

"You don't need to stand on ceremony, Emma," said Killian with a cocky grin.

Emma threw her hands up. "Okay," she said, leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"Boo," said Ruby. "Give him a real kiss." Everyone seconded the idea.

"How about it, darling," said Killian, tapping his lower lip.

"Oh please," said Emma. "You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one that couldn't handle it," Killian whispered moving closer. He could see the hesitation in her wide green eyes.

But Emma Swan was not one to back down from a challenge. So she grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and kissed him as if her very life depended on it.

It knocked the breath from Killian's lungs. He hadn't expected it, but his hand slid through her blonde curls as he leaned into the kiss, drinking deeply from her lips.

After a long moment, Emma moved away.

Everyone cheered and Ruby wolf-whistled. "That's more like it," she said with approval.

Emma and Killian stared at each other for a long moment, both sensing that something had changed between them.

And it scared the hell out of both of them.

-/-

"This is your bedroom," said Mary Margaret. She and Gammy had led Emma and Killian to one of the more spacious guest rooms in the enormous house.

Emma's eyes went to the one bed, and her cheeks grew warm. What was her mother playing at?

"This is beautiful," said Killian with a genuine smile.

"Here's the bed," said Gammy, grinning at Emma and Killian.

"It certainly is an exquisite bed," said Killian, his eyes darting to Emma who was shaking her head.

"Where is Killian going to sleep, mom?" she asked pointedly.

"Sweetie," said Mary Margaret, "we're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed. He'll sleep in here with you."

"How kind of you, Mary Margaret," said Killian, "Emma and I are rather fond of spooning and snuggling."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, he's a big spooner all right."

Then a small white dog came running in and jumped on Killian's leg. Killian jumped a little.

"Oh sorry," said Gammy, "That's Henry"

"We just rescued him from the pound, and he's still in training."

Emma smiled and picked him up. "Oh Henry, he's really cute."

"Yes he is," said Gammy. "Just don't let him outside or the eagles will swoop down like Peter Pan and snatch him. We don't want that to happen."

Snow smiled and took the dog from her daughter. "Oh, there are extra sheets and towels in the cabinet," she said.

"And if you get chilly, use this," said Gammy, pulling out a thick woolen blanket. "It has special powers. I call it the baby-maker."

Emma flushed. "Thanks Gammy," said Emma tossing it in the floor near the bed. "We'll have to be very careful with this."

"Well, we better turn in. It's been quite the evening," said Mary Margaret, turning to leave the room.

"Good night and good luck you two, " said Gammy looking at the baby-maker and then looking back at them.

If possible, Emma turned even more red and her grandmother's implication.

She could feel Killian's eyes on her and she could almost feel his smug grin as Gammy walked out of the room.

"Well," said Killian, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder, "we had better get started. Gammy said."

Emma smacked his hand away and scowled at him.

"I was only joking, Emma," said Killian, raising his hands and taking a step back.

"You're sleeping on the floor," said Emma.

"Ah yes, a gentleman would never allow a lady to sleep on the floor, but if you have trouble sleeping I can always join you if you wish it."

"In your dreams," said Emma, walking over to her suitcase, removing a pair of pajamas, and going to the bathroom to change.

Killian took a few of the extra blankets and began arranging them on the floor. "So you haven't been home in a while," he called.

"I haven't had much vacation time over the past five years," Emma shot back.

"Stop complaining, love, you got to spend that time with me, and really you couldn't do much better."

"Yeah, right," she shuffled out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

Killian looked her up and down. "Are you sure you'll be warm enough in that, love? If not. I could be of some assistance."

"I'll be fine," said Emma, ignoring his blatant innuendo. Those innuendos of his were so much easier to ignore when she had a pile of manuscripts in front of her, but now that she was alone with him, they were making her feel flustered and nervous.

She burrowed underneath the covers and closed her eyes.

-/-

She woke up to Killian shuffling around the room looking for his ringing phone. "Emma, where is my phone? It could be important."

"I plugged it in," groaned Emma.

"Where?"

"Find it yourself," said Emma, "I'm on vacation."

Killian finally found it after the fifth ring. "Ah, August, hello, are you there? I have horrible service right now."

"Killian, go outside," snapped Emma.

"Fine," he threw on his coat and hurried out of the room.

"August, I'm sorry you feel that I pressured you into doing Oprah, but I think it would be a mistake to back out. Your books are truly inspiring."

"Yes, of course I want you to be happy," said Killian, going out the front door, unaware that Henry had followed him outside.

"Okay, August, just take a few days to think about it, and then call me at the office," said Killian.

August started to say something on the other end, but Henry started to bark.

"Shhh dog," snapped Killian. "Oh, no, August, I wasn't talking to you."

Henry continued to bark and ran out into the grass towards Killian.

A screech of the eagle pierced the morning silence, as the bird swooped in and snatched Henry.

"Bloody hell," cursed Killian, "August, could you hold on for a moment." He dropped the phone on the grass. "Give me the dog, you bloody bird."

Killian ran after the bird, as it hovered over him with Henry. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the eagle was mocking him.

Henry wriggled, trying to escape from the eagle, and after a moment he succeeded. Killian held out his arms and caught the puppy.

But then the blasted eagle took his cell phone.

"Wait, wait," said Killian, "Take the dog, you blasted bird. I need my phone!"

Killian was creating quite the commotion, much to the amusement of Gammy and Mary Margaret, who were watching from the balcony.

"Isn't that cute," asked Mary Margaret, as Emma came up behind them. Killian was holding Henry above his head and running around on the lawn. "He's playing with Henry. We didn't think he liked him."

Emma giggled at the ridiculous sight. She only wished that she had a camera. Her coworkers would appreciate pictures of Killian behaving like a four year old.

"Oh he's adorable," said Emma, sarcastically.

"Will you go get him, Emma? We have a surprise for each of you. David, Leroy, Victor, Robin and Neal are going to show Killian the town, and Gammy and I have arranged for a special surprise to be delivered to the house for you today. Let's just call it your bachelorette party."

"Okay," said Emma, leaving the house.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing?"

"Gammy was right about the eagles. One tried to take your dog, but I saved him. Then the blasted bird took my phone instead."

"That's quite a story," said Emma. "We can order you a new phone, with the same number and everything. We can pick it up in town tomorrow. But you should get ready. The guys are going to take you around town. I imagine you'll go out on the lake or to the local bar."

Killian frowned. "I'd rather not. I don't think Neal and your father are too fond of me."

"You'll be fine. You're going."

"No," said Killian.

"You're going," said Emma. "I'm having my bachelorette party at the house while you and the guys are gone."

Killian sighed. "Will it make you happy if I go?"

"Yes," said Emma, "but I don't see why that should factor into it. Because you're going regardless."

"I believe in good form, and that means treating your fiancé well and respecting her wishes, even if the engagement is a sham."

Emma bit back a smile. She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Just so they don't think we were fighting," said Emma.

Killian stroked his hand through her hair. "We were not fighting. I'll do as you wish." Then his other hand slid down to her rear. Just to get a rise out of her he swatted it playfully a couple of times.

Emma pulled away, the small smile completely gone from her face. "If you touch my ass one more time, you're not going to like the results."

"Hmm, Swan, I quite fancy you when you're yelling at me," he said, with a wink.

Emma pushed past him and headed towards the house. "Just get ready," she called over her shoulder.

-/-

"So, you wanted to see me?" asked Emma.

David was hitting golf balls trying to get a hole in one on the island that was a little ways out in the water.

"Your mother was upset with me. Apparently I wasn't very charming last night. Although it was a shock to find out that my little girl is getting married. No one even knew that you were dating. Anyway, I'm sorry. You're grown up enough to make your own choices about your love life."

"Thanks, dad," said Emma.

"That's not all though, I have been looking at my retirement plan and it got me thinking. I've done a lot of things in my life, including practically building an empire with your mother from the ground up, but it doesn't mean anything unless," said David.

"Unless you have someone to leave it to. Dad, we've discussed this. I want to be a writer. I don't want to move out here and take over the family business."

"Emma, you have responsibilities here. I've been very patient about your wishes to be a writer, but you've been away fro five years and it's gotten you nowhere. You're wasting your life and I've always wanted more for you."

"Killian is going to publish my book," argued Emma. "My career is finally starting to go somewhere."

"Then let it take you here, Emma. You can write anywhere. You don't need to be in New York. You're needed here. I'm still a few years from retirement. You can learn the business from the ground up and write in your free time."

Emma shook her head. "That's not what I want. I'm sorry dad. I wish you had another child. I wish you had someone that wanted to stay here and take over the family business and even marry someone you approve of, but clearly that someone isn't me. Now, I have to go get ready, and Dad, you had better be kind to Killian today."

Emma stomped off in the direction of the house.

-/-

Emma was in a red dress that her mother had given her. Her hair was curled and swept to the side with a sparkly clip. Killian had already left when she emerged from the bathroom. Which was good, she though, because she wasn't sure that she could have handled a flirtatious comment. Not with the way she was feeling. She hated fighting with her dad, but sometimes he just didn't understand her.

Now Emma was sitting on the couch between Ruby and Wendy.

Ruby grinned at her. "You're going to love this, Emma," promised Ruby.

"This is one of Sitka's greatest treasures," promised Mary Margaret. "He arrived shortly after you left, Emma."

Emma had a bad feeling about this. What was a bachelorette part without a stripper?

The ladies had pushed aside the furniture and set up a small stage in the center of the room. They had even gone through the trouble of hanging a curtain. Emma knew she was in for a show.

"Emma, you're going to love this," said Gammy enthusiastically as she motioned for Tinker bell to dim the lights, save for the ones above the stage.

Mary Margaret pressed play on the stereo.

Relax, don't do it, when you want to go to it.

The curtain was thrown back to reveal a handsome man with curly brown hair dressed nothing but black slacks and a vest.

"Graham's the only exotic dancer on the island, and we are so lucky to have him," said Gammy.

Graham was gyrating in time to the music, and then he ripped off the vest, twirled it above his head and threw it at Emma.

"Work it, Graham," said Gammy, "Come over here and show Emma what she is going to be missing."

Emma frowned. She did not like this one bit. She'd always had issues with people invading her personal space.

Graham danced over to her, as Ruby put a veil on her head.

He held out a hand for her, gesturing for her to come join him on the stage.

"No," said Emma.

"It's your bachelorette party, and you're only surrounded by close friends," said Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes and took Graham's hand. He pulled her up on stage and ran his hands along her curved, sitting her down in a chair.

Then he tore off his pants and was only standing in a black Speedo. Her friends catcalled and wolf-whistled as Graham wiggled his rear in front of her.

Mary Margaret turned the music up louder as Graham got on the floor, and placed a leg on either side of the chair and began thrusting his hips up at her.

Emma looked down and tried to think of anything else, and suddenly the curly brown hair and brown eyes were replaced with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of Killian. Why the hell would she be thinking of him in this kind of situation? Sure, he was handsome, but she wasn't attracted to him, at least not really.

As Graham continued to dance crudely around her, he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly before attempting to but her fingers in his mouth. Emma pulled away and suddenly remembered the sensation of Killian's lips on hers. A blush spread across her face.

Graham continued top thrust in her direction.

"Smack his ass!" cried Gammy, everyone else seconded this notion.

Emma did so only to shut them up.

Graham made a face and waggled his finger at her.

The music stopped a moment later.

"Can we stop now?" asked Emma.

"Okay, okay," said Mary Margaret, "Thank you, Graham." Graham grinned at Emma, pulling on his pants and a shirt, and said, "Congratulations on your engagement, Miss Swan."

Of course Graham had an accent. And of course it brought her thoughts right back to Killian. "Thanks," she murmured.

The rest of the bachelorette party was spent drinking and sharing stories. Emma tried to have fun with her friends. She tried not to think of Killian, but every so often her thoughts would stray and there was nothing she could do about it.

Maybe she was starting to feel something for him.

-/-

Meanwhile Killian was with the men at the local bar, ordering his third round of Guinness.

He had extricated himself from Emma's friends and family for a moment to ordered another drink. His thoughts kept going to Emma. It was strange, but he missed her, a lot. Especially since she continued to be brought up in various stories told by Robin and Victor and Neal and David.

They had known Emma all her life, and he couldn't help but feel jealous of that. He'd known her for five years, and yet he knew little about her. The surprising thing was that he wanted very much to get to know her, and to learn everything about her. He'd never wanted that before.

Being in Alaska with her was doing strange things to him.

"So, Emma's family can be a bit overwhelming," said Neal, coming to sit by him.

"Yes they can," said Killian.

"This is a little different than New York isn't it?"

"Yes," said Killian. "Have you ever been?"

"No. I've never left Sitka. That was Emma's dream, not mine."

Killian's jaw tensed. "You two were pretty serious weren't you?"

"We dated all through High School and College," said Neal, "but we were kids."

"Why did you call it off?"

"Well, the day before graduation, I proposed. I wanted to marry Emma and start a family. But she said no. She didn't want that life, so she ran away to New York." Neal looked over at Killian. "You're a lucky man, you know. Emma chose you, and she rarely lets anyone in."

He did know that, but he also knew that Emma hadn't really chosen him. He didn't deserve her. "She's an amazing woman," was all Killian could think of to say, and he truly meant it.

Neal nodded and then went back to join the others.

Killian wanted nothing more than to return to the house, just so he could see Emma again.

When had he started to fall for her? During those late nights at the office, or was it more recent?

-/-

David and Killian stepped off the boat. "You know, Killian, my daughter is a very special girl."

"I know that," said Killian.

"She has a future, and she has a home and a family. Would you seriously keep her from that by keeping her as your assistant and breaking promises to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Killian.

"Emma told me you were going to publish her book, and that she was getting a promotion. Is that true?"

"Yes," said Killian.

"She trusts you," said David, "I don't understand why, but she does. You had better not break your promises to her or else she will have thrown away her life for nothing."

Killian turned to David. "Has it ever occurred to you that writing and working for a publishing company is what makes Emma truly happy? You're her father, shouldn't you support her choices as long as she is doing what makes her happy, regardless of whether or not you agree?"

David narrowed his eyes. "You think you know my daughter better than I know her?"

Killian shook his head. "Of course not, but at the very least I understand what makes her happy. Thank you for today, sir, it's been a pleasure." Then Killian stalked off hoping that Emma would be in their room when he got back.

-/-

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, sitting beside her daughter after they'd cleaned up "You haven't been yourself today."

"Dad and I fought this morning, before he left with Killian."

"About?"

"The usual," said Emma.

"Emma, I'm sorry," said Mary Margaret. "I told him not to bring it up."

"Well, he did," said Emma. "I don't really want to talk about it. I'm going to go do some yoga on the balcony. I just need to be alone for a bit. Thank you for the party."

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Mary Margaret, hugging her daughter.

-/-

It was odd, she knew, to do yoga in the nude, but it was how she relaxed.

And Killian was still out with her father so there was no chance of him seeing her like this.

She was blasting music on her iPod, and so she didn't hear the bedroom door open.

Killian had come into the bedroom, and, failing to find Emma, he decided to take a hot shower, in hopes that it would calm him down. He was frustrated with David, and by extension, frustrated with how David made Emma feel as if she was wasting her life.

It was times like these when Killian did not miss having parents. He hadn't told Emma this, and he'd lied to Mr. Hopper, claiming he was estranged from his parents. The truth was, he had lost them when he was sixteen years old. He'd been forced to grow up at a young age, and he vowed that he would make something out of his life, to prove everyone that he could do just fine on his own.

It had been a lonely life, but Killian had been driven solely by his passion for his work, and he hadn't craved being close to anyone. Now that he was in Emma's family home though, he realized how much he had come to depend on Emma over the past five years.

She had breezed into his office for an interview fresh out of grad school. He'd only been editor in chief for a year, and he had felt an instant connection with her. After only a few minutes, he knew that he could depend on her. He had hired her on the spot. Now five years later, she was still tolerating him, and dare he say it? Perhaps she was beginning to feel something more for him. Everything had changed when they'd kissed.

He realized now that he hadn't truly believed he would ever fall in love, until he met Emma, and now he was falling hard and fast. It was strange how a fake engagement could change everything and bring feelings to the surface, feelings he hadn't even known he'd felt.

Killian rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and stepped out of the shower.

Only once he was out, did he realize that there were no towels.

"Bloody hell," he cursed.

-/-

Emma was still listening to her music as she rolled up her yoga mat and reentered the bedroom, with the intent of taking a shower. She wasn't watching where she was going and therefore received a nasty shock when she ran into a very solid, and very wet Killian Jones.

The two of them tumbled to the ground, and Emma screamed. "What the hell? Why are you wet?"

"Why are you naked," countered Killian, breathing a bit heavily, as he realized that her delightful form was pressed flush against him.

"I was doing yoga on the balcony—" said Emma, "Oh it doesn't matter. Get off of me, and don't look at me."

"If the lady insists," said Killian, rolling off of her and grabbing a towel from the cabinet.

Emma shuffled over to the bed and wrapped herself in a blanket.

Killian grinned as he looked her up and down. "I've never heard of anyone doing yoga in the nude before, darling, perhaps we could try it together sometime."

"Oh shut up," said Emma, throwing a pillow at him. "Get dressed. I'm going to take a shower. Nice tattoo by the way."

Killian's grin was practically splitting his face. "Ah, so you liked what you saw, love. I'm honored."

Emma sighed and ran into the bathroom. She had never felt so humiliated, yet oddly exhilarated, in her entire life.

-/-

Later that night Killian was on the floor, and Emma was in the bed. The tension was thick, thick enough that it was preventing either from falling asleep.

"So, so naked," said Killian, from the floor. He heard Emma sigh.

"Can we not talk about that, please?"

"I'm just saying," said Killian. After a moment he said, "So, Emma, what is the deal between you and your father?"

"That's not up for discussion," said Emma.

"We talked about you today. He made it seem like he did not approve of your career."

"He said something to you?" asked Emma.

"Yes. He said that I had better not break my promises to you, because if I did, you would have thrown your life away for nothing. You told him about your book then?"

"Yes. He wasn't very impressed. Look, I don't want to talk about this. Goodnight Killian."

The silence hung between them for several long moments, only pierced by the crackling of the fire.

"I rather enjoy watching the Amazing Race and Survivor."

"What?"

"I know it's silly but I quite enjoy the drama."

Emma said nothing, so Killian continued. "I took Disco lessons in the sixth grade. My first concert was Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock. I dislike flowers in the house or around the office because they remind me of funerals. I've never played a video game. I read Pride and Prejudice almost once a year. It was my mother's favorite book. I haven't slept with a woman in five years. And the compass tattoo. I got it when I was sixteen, after my parents died. I got it because I had to find my own way in the world. It's silly. I'm sure there are many other things that you'll need to know, but that's all I can come up with at the moment."

"You haven't slept with anyone in five years?" asked Emma.

"That's what you got from all of that?"

"Five years is a long time."

"I learned very early in my career that I didn't want dalliances to interfere with my job, so I stopped with it all together."

"So the whole Captain Innuendo thing is a façade?"

"You could say that," said Killian. "You seem rather shocked."

"I'm just processing," said Emma. "Who is Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock?"

"You know," said Killian, before he started to sing softly. "It takes two to make a thing go right. It takes two to make it outta sight."

Emma chuckled.

"What's so amusing, love?"

"Nothing. I know who they are, but I just wanted to hear you sing it."

"Clever, darling," said Killian. After another long moment he said, "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a very, very beautiful woman."

Emma smiled and was glad that Killian couldn't see that she was blushing.

Before she could stop herself she began to sing, "It takes two to make a thing go right, it takes two to make it outta sight."

Killian started laughing. "Quite lovely, Swan. I could get used to you serenading me."

"Yeah, well—" said Emma, before trailing off. "Let's just go to sleep. Goodnight Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma."

-/-

Emma woke up before Killian the next morning. She rolled over and saw herself in the mirror on the bedside table. "Oh gosh," she said. Without really knowing why, she ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out the tangles. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and put on a little bit of lip-gloss. For the final touch she pinched her cheeks to give them added color. She felt a little silly. She had never tried to look her best for Killian before. Now she suddenly cared. Maybe it was because he had called her beautiful.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Room service," said her mother cheerily, "I've got breakfast for the happy couple."

"Killian," she hissed.

"What is it love?" he grumbled.

"My mom is at the door. Get in bed."

Killian did so quickly and pulled her against his chest. "You look lovely this morning, Emma" he whispered.

Emma blushed and snuggled into Killian's chest. "Come in, mom."

Mary Margaret entered with a tray of cinnamon rolls and some coffee.

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble," said Killian, after thanking her.

Mary Margaret smiled brightly. "You're family now, Killian. It's no trouble at all."

Behind her, David knocked on the door. "Is there room for one more?"

Emma glanced at her father, and Killian tightened his arm around Emma instinctively. "Can we not do the whole charming family thing right now? Killian and I just woke up."

"Well your mother and I have a proposition for you," said David.

"We want you to get married here tomorrow," said Mary Margaret excitedly.

Emma shook her head. "What?"

"Well you two are going to get married anyway, so why don't you do it here, tomorrow, so we can all be together. That way Grandma Regina can be apart of it."

"It's Gammy's big birthday tomorrow night," said Killian. "It would be bad form for us to upstage the dear woman."

Then Gammy came in. "I've had eighty-nine birthdays. I really don't need another one. Besides, what better way to celebrate a birthday than to see my only grandchild get married to the man she loves? It would be a dream come true. So will you do it?"

Emma and Killian hesitated.

"Before I'm dead?" said Gammy, with a grin.

"Sure, Gammy," said Emma softly.

"Fantastic," said Gammy.

"And you two can get married in the barn just like we did," said Mary Margaret. "It's a Swan family tradition."

Emma smiled. It was true. She had always thought that she would get married at home.

"It's a sign from the universe that you two are meant to be together," said Gammy enthusiastically.

"Okay, well we will leave you two lovebirds alone. Gammy and I will get started on the preparations," said Mary Margaret.

Then she, David, and Gammy left the room.

Emma looked up at Killian. "So we're getting married."

"Yes, we are," said Killian, softly, stroking her hair.

"Tomorrow," said Emma, trying to keep her voice even.

"It will be just fine, love," he said, his lips grazing her temple.

Emma's heart fluttered at the contact. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Emma Jones, and the idea wasn't completely terrifying. It actually seemed kind of nice.

Like it somehow felt right.

-/-

It only took about twenty minutes for Emma to start panicking. "Killian, my mother is going to be devastated when she finds out that this whole thing is a sham. And Gammy will probably die."

Emma was pacing around the room after eating breakfast.

Killian got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against his chest. "Love, no one is going to find out. Just relax. It's not like we are going to be married forever. We'll be happily divorced before you know it."

Emma nodded.

"Everything will be fine, Emma," he said, his thumb idly tracing circles on her stomach, as his lips grazed along the column of her neck.

Emma sunk into him, reveling in the contact. She felt safe and wanted and loved, and suddenly the thought of divorce didn't seem like a very appealing idea.

But she didn't actually want to marry Killian Jones, did she?

Well, it was better not to dwell on that. This was business. "You're right. We'll get a quick divorce and we'll be fine."

"Yes, we will," said Killian. "You'll not be Mrs. Jones for long."

Mrs. Emma Jones. It sounded right. Emma shook her head. This was a dangerous thought. She stepped out of his arms, needing the extra space.

Killian tried to hide his disappointment. "Now darling, would you like some more hot chocolate with cinnamon? I must be allowed to take care of my stubborn and independent wife in what small ways she'll allow. I wouldn't want you to leave me for another man."

Emma loved the way he said 'wife'. "I haven't left you yet, Killian," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Killian said nothing, merely looking at her with wide blue eyes. "Killian," she said, softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love," then he went over to the tray to pour her another cup of cocoa. He topped it with whipped cream and cinnamon and handed it over to her.

"Thank you," said Emma, taking a sip. Killian watched as she licked some cream off her lower lip, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her like she had never been kissed before, but these were dangerous thoughts. He had to get out of here. He needed air.

"I'm going to go," he said, quickly.

Emma blinked. "Where?

"I just need some air," said Killian, grabbing his coat and hurrying out of the room.

-/-

Focus Killian. This is just a business deal. Nothing more.

Killian kept repeating the thought as he headed towards the woods near the house.

Even as he thought the words, he knew that they were a lie. He was half in love with Emma Swan already, if not more. No one had ever made him feel like this before, and it burned him that their marriage would just be a sham, and that she would divorce him and then eventually find her happiness with someone that wasn't him.

But he had to put her happiness first, and while he knew he loved Emma, he was certain that she did not love him in return.

As Killian moved through the woods he began to hear a drum and a pipe.

What the bloody hell is that?

He moved through the trees and heard Regina's voice, chanting. She stood in Native American garb near a bonfire.

"Come to me, Killian of New York," said Gammy. "Come and see how I give thanks to Mother Earth. She has created this beautiful land, just as she had brought you and Emma together. We must give thanks. Come dance with me in celebration."

"Can't I just thank her from over here?" asked Killian, raising an eyebrow.

"I insist," said Gammy.

Killian walked over to join the older woman near the bonfire. "The lady requested a dance."

"Follow and learn," said Gammy beginning to chant.

Killian mimicked the sound she was making.

"Feel the rhythm of the drums, Killian," Gammy urged. "Draw inspiration from nature. We are so near the ocean, and water has always had magical properties. Chant. Use your vowels."

Killian felt ridiculous, but he tried to humor the old woman. He moved around the bonfire chanting indistinct sounds.

Gammy smiled in approval. She spotted Emma coming around the corner.

"Louder," ordered Gammy.

Killian obliged, until he was startled by the sound of laughter behind him. He turned around to see Emma, whose eyes were glimmering with mirth. His entire face began to heat up. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Your Gammy wanted me to give thanks to Mother Earth for bringing us together," he said, averting his gaze.

Emma walked up to him and took his hand in hers. "Can I take Killian with me, Gammy? His phone arrived and I'm going into town to pick it up."

Gammy smiled. "What ever you do is what shall be," she said. "Go on."

Emma turned and Killian followed quickly behind her.

-/-

Emma and Killian entered the General Store.

Graham was behind the counter. "Hello, Miss Swan," he said. "Remember this?" He moved his hips provocatively and sang relax, don't do it, when you want to go to it.

"Oh, hi Graham. This is Killian. I need to pick up his phone."

Killian frowned at the other man. He didn't like the way he was looking at Emma. His hand tightened around hers, causing her to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't be jealous," she said softly.

Killian was about to respond, but Emma squeezed his hand and shifted a little closer as they stood at the counter. His retort died on his lips.

"Here you go, Killian," said Graham. "It's all charged up, and I put in your lady's number in as well."

"Thank you," said Killian gruffly. Graham was still staring at Emma.

Killian put his hand at the small of her back and escorted her out.

Emma turned to him. "You're cute when you're jealous," she teased.

"I'm glad you think so," said Killian, checking his phone. "I have 37 messages. Is there a computer in this godforsaken town?"

"Come on," said Emma, pulling Killian towards the Sitka Internet Café.

"The computer is dime operated," explained Emma, handing Killian several coins. "I'll wait for you outside."

Emma left Killian in the café and stood with her back facing the establishment.

Neal was coming from the opposite direction. He came up to Emma as soon as he spotted her.

Emma wanted to leave, but she forced herself to stay put, slipping into old habits as Neal conversed with her.

Killian looked up from the computer screen. He hated dial-up. He looked out to the window to see Emma looking at Neal. He couldn't see her face, but Neal was grinning and stroking Emma's arm. Killian's heart clenched as jealousy lanced through him.

Maybe Emma would be happier with Neal and her family than with him in New York. Actually, he was almost certain that this was the case.

He finished responding to his messages. By the time he did, Neal had left.

"So," said Killian, coming up to Emma, "I bet it's nice to see Neal again."

Emma glanced over at him, her eyes wide. "It's fine. We're old friends."

"It must be good to catch up," said Killian.

Emma recognized the hurt in his voice and she had the sudden urge to reassure Killian that she was over Neal. However, she didn't get the chance.

Mary Margaret and Gammy surprised them to whisk Emma away to try on her wedding gown. While David came up to Killian and insisted that they have a drink together.

Killian hesitated before following the older man into the bar. "So, Jones, we're hoping that once you and Emma are married that the two of you might come to visit more often. Perhaps for the holidays."

"That could be arranged," said Killian, sipping his Guinness.

"It would mean the world to Mary Margaret and Gammy," said David. "They miss Emma so much when she is off traipsing around New York."

Killian frowned. What was David getting at?

"Mary Margaret wanted me to give you this," said David, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket, "for the ceremony tomorrow." Inside the box was a delicate silver band with set with a single glistening gemstone. "It has been in her family for over 150 years. Mary Margaret believes that True Love follows this ring."

Killian gulped. To be presented with such an heirloom was an honor. Emma had a family who loved her, and they were welcoming him with open arms. It was something he'd never had, and something that he didn't think he truly deserved. "Thank you, David."

"You do love my daughter, don't you Jones?" asked David.

"I do," said Killian, and he really meant it. Whether David believed him or not, well, that was a different issue entirely.

-/-

Emma was waiting in the boat for him when he arrived at the dock. David had left him after one drink, but Killian had stayed for a couple more.

He climbed into the boat as Emma untied it, and without thinking he got behind the wheel.

"Killian, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting away from everything," he said, stepping on the gas. "Don't say anything, love, please."

The boat sped through the water, and Emma moved to the front of the boat, her hand gripping the side. "Would you mind telling me why you're so upset? Killian?"

"I forgot what it was like to have a family," said Killian, his voice raw. "I've been on my own since I was sixteen and I forgot what it was like to have people who love you, and make you breakfast, and want to come down for the holidays. You have all that here, and you have Neal. I'm just going to ruin all of that by taking you away."

Emma shook her head. "Killian, you're not doing anything wrong. I agreed to this, remember? You were there."

"You deserve so much more than a fake marriage, Emma. Your family loves you. You know that, right?"

"Of course," said Emma.

"And you're still willing to put them through this nonsense."

"They're not going to find out, Killian," insisted Emma.

"How do you know that?" asked Killian fiercely.

"Because you said so yourself, and I trust you," said Emma.

Emma's words shocked him, so much so that he was distracted and barely managed to avoid a buoy. He jerked the wheel and the boat turned sharply, throwing Emma off the side.

"I know you must think I'm insane, but I only want what's best for you, Emma," said Killian.

When she made no response he turned and saw her treading water several yards behind him. "Bloody hell," he cursed, as he turned the boat around.

Emma swan for the buoy.

Killian stepped on the break as the boat slowed down near the buoy. Killian reached for Emma and pulled her out of the water. "Emma, love," he gasped, his voice tinged with panic, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is why you shouldn't hijack a boat, Killian. You're a terrible driver." Her teeth were chattering.

Killian removed his coat and wrapped it around her. "I'm so sorry, Emma," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Let's get you warmed up." He rubbed his hand along her arm, pulling her tightly against his chest. He whispered sweet nothings and apologies into her hair.

"It's okay, Killian," said Emma after several moments. "It's okay."

-/-

David came out of the house, just as Killian and Emma were getting off the boat. "I would like to talk to both of you in the barn," he said. His mouth was set in a frown and he gestured for them to follow him.

Emma slipped her hand into Killian's. She knew that her father could be rather intimidating when he chose to be.

"Your mother is never to hear about any of this," David said to Emma.

He closed the door and locked it. Then Mr. Hopper emerged from the shadows of the eaves. "I thought it might be best to check up on the two of you."

"Dad, what did you do," asked Emma.

"I got a call from Mr. Hopper. He said if you are lying about wanting to marry Killian Jones, and he strongly suggests you are, you would go to prison. I couldn't allow that, so I flew him up here to negotiate a deal."

"Now, Miss Swan, this offer is going to last for the next twenty seconds. So listen closely. You are going to make a statement admitting that this marriage is a sham, or you're going to go to prison. You tell the truth, and you're off the hook. Mr. Jones will be sent back to Ireland."

"Take the deal, Emma," urged David.

Emma glanced at Killian and shifted a bit closer to him. She couldn't believe that her father had done this. "No," said Emma, firmly.

"Don't be stupid, Emma."

"Here's your statement," said Emma. "I have been working for Killian Jones for five years. A year ago we started dating. We fell in love and he asked me to marry him. I said yes. I'll see you at the wedding." Then Emma scowled at Mr. Hopper and her father before dragging Killian out of the barn with her.

-/-

"Emma, you didn't have to do that," said Killian, once they were alone in the bedroom.

"I wanted to. You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"Aye, that I would," said Killian. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. No one had ever done anything like this for him. Was it possible that she had started to care for him, and that she didn't want him to leave?

Of course, then Gammy knocked on the door and came in. "Emma, sweetie, you need to come with me. It's the day before your wedding. You have to give the baby maker a rest tonight. Now Killian, give your bride a kiss good night. You have your whole lives to be together." Gammy stood there expectantly.

Killian took a few steps closer and kissed Emma chastely. "Good night Emma, I will see you in the morning."

Emma smiled. "I'll be the one in the dress," she said teasingly.

"And I'll be the one who can't take his eyes off of you," he said, his voice devoid of humor.

Emma's heart jumped into her throat. He was being absolutely serious, and it was frightening. Was he falling in love with her?

But before she knew it, Gammy was dragging her out of the room.

-/-

Emma fell asleep in a different guest bedroom that night. She could hardly believe she was committing fraud. Yet, it didn't feel like fraud.

In fact, she kind of liked the idea of being married to Killian. He was a good man underneath his professional exterior.

She fell asleep without the anxiety that most brides felt. Everything would be fine. Once Killian was safe from being deported they would figure out where to go from there.

-/-

Killian found it difficult to fall asleep. He missed Emma more than words could express.

All night he was haunted with images of her going to jail, of her family being disappointed in her, of her being unhappy. If any of that happened it would be all his fault, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He knew it was his anxiety speaking, but the images resulted in him getting very little sleep.

-/-

Killian stood in a tuxedo at the back of the barn, which had been decorated with white flowers and lights for the ceremony. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he shifted from foot to foot waiting for the ceremony again.

Should he really be doing this? Should he really risk ruining her life only to save his career?

It didn't seem like a fair trade.

The bridal procession began, and he waited with bated breath for Emma to enter the barn on her father's arm.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was pearly white covered in a layer of blush colored tulle. It was strapless, and the bodice hugged her curves perfectly. She wore a small tiara instead of a veil, and held a bouquet of white roses. She was smiling at him, and Killian forgot to breathe.

When they reached the end of the aisle, David, placed his hand in Killian's, leaned in, and whispered, "You have one last chance to do the right thing. Leave now, and Emma won't be sent to prison."

Killian stiffened as David backed away and found his seat.

Graham was the officiator, and his thick accented voice rang through the barn. "Welcome. We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Killian and Emma's True Love in front of family and friends."

He looked at Emma, who was so beautiful in her wedding gown. He wanted nothing more than to marry her and start a life with her. But he couldn't be selfish. He had to put her first. He had to do the honorable thing. Killian raised his hand to stop Graham from continuing.

Killian turned to the crowd. "I do have something to say, and it cannot wait until after the ceremony. "

"Killian, don't," hissed Emma.

Mr. Hopper and David shifted in their seats, guessing what was coming.

"Hello there," said Killian, taking a deep breath. "Thank you all so much for coming out. I have a confession to make about the wedding. I am an Irishman, with an expired visa, about to be deported. Because I didn't want to leave this amazing country, I forced Emma to marry me."

"Stop," said Emma.

Killian continued. "Emma has always had an extraordinary work ethic. For five years I watched her work harder than anyone at our company, and I knew that if I threatened to destroy her career, she would do just about anything. So I blackmailed her to come up here and to lie to you. I thought it would be easy to watch her do it. But it wasn't. It's very bad form to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful they are. You have an impeccable family; don't let this come between you. It was all my fault."

"Killian," said Emma, taking a step closer.

"Emma, love, this was a business deal, and you held up your end. But the time for making deals is done, just as you have to be done with me. You deserve far better than anything I could ever give you." He squeezed her hand in his, before walking down the aisle. "Mr. Hopper, it would appear that you and I have a plane to catch."

Emma felt close to tears, as she watched him go. Her mother and Gammy were shaking their heads and frowning at her.

Everything was ruined.

-/-

"What were you thinking?" demanded Mary Margaret.

"You lied to us, Emma," said Gammy.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, can we talk about this later? Let me get my head on straight. Sorry." Then she ran from the barn.

Killian was gone. The thought that she wouldn't see him again made her heart ache. She ran up to their bedroom. Killian's luggage was gone. She found a ring box and a note on the bed.

Emma,

This book is wonderful. You are an incredibly talented writer and you have such a bright future ahead of you. I will make sure that the company buys it before I leave. I hope you have an amazing life. You deserve it. You deserve your best chance.

Killian

Emma resisted the urge to crumple up the note, because it was the last thing he'd given her, and she knew that she'd want to keep it, despite the fact that she claimed she wasn't sentimental.

"Well, that was crazy," said Neal behind her,

Emma jumped and turned to face her ex. "People are going to be talking about this forever."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, "Um, no, actually I'm not okay. You know what the problem is? This man can be a gigantic pain. Sure, I understand the whole leaving thing. Sham weddings can be stressful. But then he left this note because he doesn't have the decency to say it to my face. Five years I've worked with this pirate and not once has he had something kind to say to me, aside from an inappropriate innuendo. Then he goes ahead and writes this crap." She tossed the note on the bed and continued her tirade. "But none of this matters because we had a deal. I trusted him."

"Emma, calm down," said Neal, looking at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he drives me crazy."

"I can see that. So are you just gonna let him go?"

Emma stared at Neal. This was the first time in years that he was making any sense.

She had to go after Killian.

-/-

"So what now?" asked Killian, looking out over the water.

"Well now that you are leaving willingly it all becomes very civilized," said Mr. Hopper with a little smile. "Once we land in New York, you have twenty-four hours to head back to Ireland.

-/-

Emma hurried across the lawn. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her wedding dress.

"Emma, where are you going?" asked Mary Margaret, sounding worried.

"I have to talk to him," said Emma.

David grabbed his daughter's arm. "Let me go, dad," she said angrily.

"No. I'm not going to let you do this. You're not going to throw your life away for nothing."

"I'm not asking your permission, Dad. I'm going to see Killian, and I don't care that you don't approve. This is my life and my choice."

"Stop it, you two," cried Gammy, but Emma and David ignored her.

"Emma, Killian Jones doesn't deserve you. You've always hated him."

"No. I never hated him, and he's a good man. He cares about me," argued Emma.

"David," said Mary Margaret, "Something is wrong with Gammy."

Emma turned to see Gammy slumped in Mary Margaret's arms. Her eyes widened with fear.

"I think I'm having a heart attack," said Gammy, her voice shaking.

"We have to get her to a hospital."

Ten minutes later they loaded Gammy onto the medical plane in a gurney.

Emma, David, and Mary Margaret sat huddled around Gammy.

Gammy took off her oxygen mask and reached for her son in law. "You two need to stop fighting," she said, addressing both Emma and David. "You two never see eye to eye, but that needs to change when I'm gone. You're family. David, promise me that you'll stand by Emma even if you don't agree with her."

"I promise," said David.

"Emma, promise me you'll work harder to be a part of this family," said Gammy.

"I will," said Emma. "I will, Gammy."

"Well then, the spirits can take me," said Gammy lying back down and closing her eyes.

They all stared at her for a long moment.

Then Gammy opened her eyes and took of her oxygen mask again. "Well, I guess the spirits aren't ready for me yet. I'm feeling a lot better. Let's get Emma to the airport."

"Mom, look at you, faking a heart attack? What is that about?" asked David.

Gammy shrugged. "Well, it was the only way I could get the two of you to stop fighting. Now let's get going."

"We're not authorized to take you to the airport," said one of the paramedics.

"Don't make me call your mother," warned Gammy.

"All right," he said, "We're on our way."

-/-

"Things would have bee much easier if you had just given up in New York," said Mr. Hopper.

He and Killian were sitting beside each other on the plane.

"I always get my man," said Mr. Hopper. "I'm that good."

"Good for you, mate," drawled Killian, looking out the window. He already missed Emma and it had only been half an hour. He'd never see her again.

-/-

Emma hurried off of the plane, and dialed the number of the air tower, picking up her skirt with her free hand as she ran down the tarmac.

"This is the tower," said Bobby Gold, "Talk to me."

"Bobby, it's Emma Swan. I need a favor. Killian is on that plane. I need to talk to him. Can you stop it?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about your boyfriend bailing. That's unfortunate, Emma."

"Yes, it is. Can you stop the plane? Please?"

"I can't do that," said Bobby. "Sorry, Emma."

"Damn it," said Emma hanging up the phone.

The plane was taking off. "No, no, no. Come on!"

David, Mary Margaret and Gammy were getting off the plane. "Oh no," said Gammy. "

"What's wrong?" asked David.

"Killian is on that plane," said Mary Margaret.

"And she didn't get to tell him," added Gammy sadly.

"Tell him what?" asked David.

"That she loves him," said Mary Margaret, rolling her eyes at her husband. He could be so oblivious.

"So he could tell her that he loves her too," continued Gammy.

"But how do you know that."

"If he didn't love her he wouldn't have left," said Mary Margaret.

"So he was telling the truth?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I asked him if he loved Emma and he said yes. I didn't believe him."

"Oh, David," said Mary Margaret with Exasperation.

"Emma's going to kill you," said Gammy.

Emma was staring towards the end of the runway.

David went up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't know how you felt about him."

"Everything will be okay, Emma," said Mary Margaret.

Emma just kept staring out towards the horizon. She felt like there was a hole in her heart. One that could only be filled by Killian Jones.

-/-

Killian glanced around his nearly empty office. All he had to do was finish taping and addressing the boxes. Then he'd leave them with an employee to ship before heading to the airport to catch the next flight to Dublin. From there, he would board a train to Drogheda where he had grown up.

He'd be miles away from Emma, unable to see her again. Losing her hurt far more than losing his job. Which, quite frankly had come as a shock to the former workaholic.

"Mr. Smee?" said Killian stepping out of his office and heading towards a cubicle where an older man with a red tie was working. "Mr. Smee, I need you to send the boxes in my office to this address."

Mr. Smee took the slip of paper from him. "Will do, boss." Mr. Smee was suddenly distracted by something behind Killian. "Mr. Jones," he said.

"What is it?"

Mr. Smee pointed over Killian's shoulder.

Killian turned to see Emma standing in between clusters of cubicles. Like a magnet, Killian was drawn to her. "Hello, Emma."

Emma was wearing a pink dress and black cardigan, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if she'd been running.

"Emma, love, why are you panting?"

"Because I've been running," said Emma.

"From Alaska? In a dress?"

"I need to talk to you," said Emma, ignoring his comment.

"I don't really have time to talk. I have to catch the next flight to Dublin."

"Killian, no," shouted Emma.

The whole office went quiet. Killian glowered at all of them, prompting them to get back to work.

"I need to say something," said Emma. "It won't take long."

"Quite passionate, Swan," he said.

"Three days ago, I didn't really want anything to do with you. I was your assistant and nothing more. Then we had our adventure up in Alaska and everything started to change. Things changed when we kissed, and when you told me about your tattoo. And when you acted like a gentleman. I didn't even mind that you checked me out when we were naked."

Everyone in the office chuckled or gasped.

"I didn't see anything," said Killian. "I wasn't just acting like a gentleman."

"You saw something," said Emma, "but I didn't realize any of this until I was standing alone at the altar, in my wedding dress without a husband. You can imagine how disappointed I was when it dawned on me that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country. So Killian, let's get married because I would like to date you."

Killian was shaking his head. "Emma, you deserve the best, and that most certainly isn't me. You don't really want to be with me." He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Emma took Killian's hands in hers. "Yes I do," she said, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Emma, there is a reason why I've been alone all this time. I don't deserve a family or love in my life. I'm better off on my own. It would be easier if I just left, and you moved on with your life. You have a wonderful family who loves you. Go back to them."

"I don't want to take the easy way out, Killian," said Emma. "Love means fighting to stay together, no matter what happens. That's what my mother always taught me."

"Emma," he breathed, leaning closer to her. Before he knew it, Emma's fingers were curling around his collar and she was kissing him like he was the only thing that mattered. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. He didn't care that he was in front of all of his former employees. It was like he and Emma were the only ones in the world.

He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head.

Finally, the need for oxygen forced them to separate, but even then, he still leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you going to get down on your knees this time, love?" asked Killian with a smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," said Emma.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you, Killian Jones," said Emma, before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Yeah, show him who is boss, Emma," called one of her coworkers, before everyone in the office started clapping.

-/-

"So, let me see if I understand this," said Mr. Hopper. "You two are engaged again. For real this time."

"Yes," said Killian. "She couldn't resist me. I can hardly blame her."

Emma rolled her eyes. This was so not the time to be making jokes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this process, because one wrong answer and I'm going to take you down."

"Okay," said Emma, taking Killian's hand. "We're ready."

"Let's do this," said Mr. Hopper.

-/-

"When did you two start to date?" asked Mr. Hopper.

Emma sat at the table with her hands folded. "A week ago."

"How is that going?"

"So far it's great," said Emma. "It's no fairytale, but it's still great. Thank you for asking."

-/-

"What kind of toothpaste does Emma use?"

"Cinnamon," said Killian with a smirk.

-/-

"Was it love at first sight?" asked Mr. Hopper.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "No."

-/-

"I knew he was going to be my best mate, right from the start," said David.

Mary Margaret sighed and nudged her husband.

-/-

"What side of the bed does Killian sleep on?"

"The left," said Emma.

-/-

"Look, are they soul mates? No. Will they kill each other? No" said Graham.

-/-

"Are you a good driver?"

"I'm an excellent driver. Swan said I captain quite a vessel," said Killian.

-/-

"In my mind I see Emma with a different Irishman," said Graham.

-/-

"We don't use the name Killian around Henry," said Gammy, holding the little white dog. "He still hasn't warmed up to him. Killian," she said.

The dog barked.

"Killian," she repeated.

The dog barked again.

"See, it's the damnedest thing," said Gammy.

-/-

"Is Emma a good dancer?"

Killian grinned. "Oh yes. You can tell by the way a woman drinks rum if she's a good dancer."

"How is the rum relevant to the dancing?"

"Well one might lead to the other," said Killian.

-/-

"I call her Swan because she's gorgeous," said Killian.

-/-

"When you ask about what position—" said Emma, blushing.

"Top or bottom?" Mr. Hopper clarified.

-/-

"I let the lady choose, but either way there are always bumpy seas ahead."

-/-

"Why does it matter if Killian likes beans or coconuts more?" asked Emma. "What does that have to do with our relationship?"

"Just answer the question," said Mr. Hopper.

-/-

"Who are you engaged to?"

"The lovely Emma Swan," said Killian.

-/-

"Who are you engaged to?"

"I'm engaged to Killian Jones."

-/-

"And on the wedding day, who will be standing next to you."

"Killian Jones," repeated Emma. "I'm going to marry Killian Jones."

"Not Captain Hook?" asked Mr. Hopper.

Emma scowled at him. "What is this? A game show? I'm going to marry Killian Jones."

-/-

"Is that your final answer?" asked Mr. Hopper.

"Yes," said Emma and Killian together after hours of questioning.

"And while we're at it, we're going to live Happily Ever After. Put that in your file," said Emma.


End file.
